


[Podfic] Polar Vortex by Vulgarweed

by CompassRose



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Chicago, Dubious Consent, ITPE 2019, Incest, M/M, POV First Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rough Sex, Very Dramatic Readings, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose
Summary: Chicago is having its worst winter in decades - of course it's somehow Harry Dresden's fault. And in the cold time, hungry hunters get vicious and reckless.Spoilers through Cold Days.Written for Porn Battle XV (The Ides of Porn)Prompts: trust, safety, illicit, lick, beautiful, wanted
Relationships: Harry Dresden/Thomas Raith
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[Podfic] Polar Vortex by Vulgarweed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sisi_rambles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Polar Vortex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182270) by [Vulgarweed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulgarweed/pseuds/Vulgarweed). 



> The very warmest of thanks and a handful of those mitten heat packs to Vulgarweed for the generous transformative permissions allowing me to make this recording for you.

****

cover design and layout by compassrose  
intro and outro music: **The Darkness** , by MK2 [at the YouTube Audio Library](https://www.youtube.com/audiolibrary/music?nv=1)

Listen or download here:  
**[Polar Vortex: a podfic by compassrose](https://drive.google.com/file/d/17zw6OsdoqoSHxVGjNTJ_GiHEVa38u3ZL/view?usp=sharing)** (Google Drive)  
google frozen solid? you can download off archive.org too—just click on that columns icon (🏛) in the player below to go to the file page, which offers multiple download formats


End file.
